


马戏团之夜

by MRLO



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRLO/pseuds/MRLO
Summary: 这是一辆铜车，铜车，铜车，重要的事情说三遍。并且含有兽奸、虐待、疼痛、流血表现等过激描写，即使这样还是想看的话就尽管点进来吧
Kudos: 2





	马戏团之夜

冬日来临，寒冷笼罩了大半个英国。本该动身前往温暖的南方的马戏团被连夜的大雪滞留在这个偏僻的小镇，由于年轻人基本上都在城市里打工，镇子上只剩下一些行将就木的老人与无事可做的醉汉，没有了作为主要顾客的小孩子，马戏团的生计一时间成了问题，但作为人类总是不乏找乐子的方法。  
漆黑的帐篷内只有数盏昏暗的油灯作为光源，十几名浑身散发着酒臭味的男人围着一个两米长的铁笼，对着里面的一只瑟瑟发抖的动物发出下流的笑声。那是一个四五岁左右的小男孩，被脱光了衣服丢在角落里。一眼看过去的话就会立刻被他那血红而且布满皱纹的左手臂而吸引，看上去怪异又有点恶心，但关于那个镇子上的这些人先前已经看够了，有几个还将那只手与身体的其他部位都摸了一遍，今天促使他们来到这里的是另一场猎奇表演秀。  
马戏团的人牵着一条体型硕大的狼狗走进来，围观的人立刻因为接下来即将发生的事而发出了期待的吸气声。笼门被打开，狼狗被领着进入铁笼，那孩子看见狼狗进来，抱着腿缩到了远离狼狗的角落里。  
“不，不要，求求你……”看着狼狗循着气息一步一步朝自己接近，他握住栏杆啜泣着朝那人恳求道。  
但那人只是面无表情地关上了门。狼狗将鼻子凑过去，伸出舌头在那孩子的胸口处舔了一下。冰冷的皮肤沾上猛兽唾液之后的第一反应竟是觉得有点温暖，随之而来的是无法抑制的恐惧。因为害怕自己会在无意中激怒这条随时能把一只羊羔撕成碎片的狼狗，那孩子用双手紧紧捂住嘴巴，瘦骨嶙峋的后背贴着冰凉的铁栏，即使是在这种温度下还是有冷汗从上面渗出来。狼狗低下头，用嘴巴供开孩子的双腿，在大腿根部到臀部的位置仔细嗅探。那里刚才被涂上了母狗发情时从阴道口分泌的液体，即使现在不是犬类的发情期，作为一匹雄性动物也不可能不感兴趣。  
狼狗在孩子的腿间嗅了好一会儿，又伸出舌头舔了一阵子，每当它接触那孩子的身体时，就能感受到从那具小小的身体上传来的轻微颤抖。见狼狗迟迟没有新动作，周围的人渐渐有些急了，马戏团的人见状便敲敲孩子附近的栏杆。  
“喂，趴下去，把屁股抬起来。”他冷眼命令道。  
“求求你了，放我出去吧，我什么都会做的……”孩子浑身发抖，哭泣着像那个人恳求。  
那人蹲下来，凑到孩子耳边低声说：“你只是团长买来的展示品，和这条狗一样都是牲畜，明白吗？你的任务就是好好表现给我们赚钱，如果你办不到的话……”他故意顿了顿，“我不知道最坏的下场是啥，但我能保证至少你会连续一个星期都没有饭吃，听懂了吗？”  
孩子打了个冷颤。即使这个人不说，他心里也明白：如果不能让观众们满意的话，今天的晚饭很可能将只剩下冰水。他哆哆嗦嗦着翻了个身趴到地上，随后便感到背上一沉，那条狼狗用尖锐的爪子锁住了自己的腰部，然后有什么粗壮的东西抵在了自己的后穴处，硬是挤开两边的肌肉钻了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”皮肉被撕开的剧痛让孩子尖叫出声，大滴大滴的生理性泪水哗啦啦地流下。在狼狗开始抽插的瞬间，他还因为疼痛而不慎咬到了舌头。脑袋空白一片，耳朵在嗡嗡作响，他听不见周围那群人的嬉笑声，拼尽浑身的力气握住栏杆冲着马戏团的员工哭喊：  
“求求你，放我出去！我什么都会做的，求求你了，让我出去吧，求求你——”  
但是人们无视了他的苦苦哀求，有人还特意绕到后面看他与狼狗结合的地方。因为发情而变得兴奋的狼狗吐着舌头，腥臭的唾液不断滴落到孩子头顶。有个醉汉拧开一壶酒，从笼子上方浇下去，惹得狼狗从喉咙里发出愤怒的咆哮声，那孩子就哭得更厉害了。  
最后，发泄了一通的狼狗被牵出铁笼。那孩子的后穴处不断淌下自己的血液与狼狗的精液，腰部被抓出了大片淤青。他已经哭累了，有人上去将他的身体翻了过来，他也没有力气将自己的左手藏到身后。

时间过去了几个月。到了仲夏季节，马戏团在伦敦以南的某个小城驻扎下来。那个被当成展品买下的孩子总算离开了充斥着野兽臭味的笼子，跟随马戏团干着各种杂活，因为他被买来时便没有名字，人们便根据他那只赤红的手臂称呼他为“赤腕”。  
表演谢幕后，人群逐渐离场，马戏团的杂工们开始整理今天使用过的道具。  
“喂，赤腕！团长叫你马上去他房间！”一名年老的杂工掀开帐篷的帘子走进来，似乎因为不得不接下剩下来的活而心怀不满，在那个褐色头发的孩子急匆匆冲出去的时候还伸腿踹了一脚。  
那孩子踉跄一下，勉强扶住自己没有摔倒，起身快速奔到马戏团团长的房间。“团长，您叫我吗？”他喘着气说。  
团长是一个蓄着胡须、身材微胖的中年男人。他笑眯眯地让赤腕坐到自己腿上为自己倒酒。  
“那、那个……请问，有什么事吗？”赤腕小心翼翼地捧起桌上的酒瓶，往面前的高脚杯里倒出一点酒红色的液体。他感到男人的手伸进了自己的衣服，正在轻轻摩挲胸口和腰腹的位置。他很不喜欢这样，之前被关在笼子里的时候也被摸过，但从没有人会像这样——用指尖捏住凸起的乳珠，反复揉搓之后又夹住轻轻提起来，让他发出一阵阵吃痛的吸气声。  
男人低头，凑到赤腕的脖子上，呼出的热气喷到因为干了一天活而渗出一层粘汗的皮肤上，引得那孩子一阵哆嗦。  
“赤腕啊，你来这里有多久了？已经大半年了吧？”男人一边继续手上的动作一边问道。  
“是，是的……”孩子低下头回答。  
“真是不容易啊。现在想起来，那个人贩子把你带到我这里推销的时候，我一眼就看中了你的左手……换做其他人都不会买下你这种怪物吧？不管是做性奴还是做普通的下人，只要看见你的手就会觉得恶心呢……但是幸好我们是马戏团，只有我们才能收留你这种怪胎，对吧？”  
“……是的，团长先生。”赤腕握住了自己的左手。  
“看看现在的你，有饭吃，还有衣服穿，跟那时候完全不同了，不是吗？你应该很感激我吧？”团长摸了摸赤腕的头。  
“是的，我非常感激您。”赤腕僵硬地回答。他现在还能想起自己和其他被拐来的孩子挤在笼子里的情景，人贩子用项圈牵着他到外面拍卖，而身上的这个男人只看一眼便买下了他。要说被关在笼子里任人观看和被当成奴隶一样使唤二选一的话，他肯定选择后者，但看着被父母们带来参观马戏团表演的那些孩子们，他也能意识到自己现在的生活并不能算好……  
“这就对了，这才是乖孩子。现在我要你帮我做一件事，你要乖乖听我的话，不准乱动，明白吗？”  
“是。”赤腕不明就里地在团长的吩咐下转身，在团长的双腿之间跪了下来。团长急切地解开皮带，掏出里面那根已经半勃的阴茎送到赤腕嘴边。  
“来，张开嘴，伸出你的小舌头去舔。对，再往上一点，对——”  
孩子乖乖地一下一下舔舐着男人粗壮的阴茎。和大型动物的臭味相比，男人阴茎上面的腥臭算不上什么，只是这样的话没关系的，他努力告诉自己。那根阴茎逐渐充血，表面上已经能看到跳动的青筋，龟头处渗出了透明的液体，赤腕不知道吐掉会有什么后果，干脆硬着头皮咽下去。  
“很好，现在嘴巴再张大一点，含住它——牙齿收起来！对，就是这样——”  
粗大的阴茎占据了大半个口腔，赤腕一时间呼吸困难，但是他努力地调整好呼吸的节奏，用嘴唇包住男人的阴茎用力吮吸。男人扭动胯部，让自己的阴茎在孩子的口中反复进出，甚至还故意深入到喉咙处。  
可怜的孩子发出了几声悲鸣，却仍然强行撑开自己酸痛的下颚骨去容纳男人的阴茎。只要熬过去就好了，很快就没事了——他这么想着，感受到自己的舌苔被狠狠摩擦，那上面似乎有几条小虫在抽搐。团长突然钳住他的下巴，迫使他露出下颚，然后将一股浓稠且温热的液体射到那里面。  
“全部吞下去，可不许漏出来哦。”团长微笑着强迫他合上嘴。他差点被呛到，只能屏住呼吸将口中的液体咽下。  
“好孩子，好孩子。”团长就像逗猫一样用手指挠着他的下巴。“多可爱的脸蛋啊，如果不是因为这左手，现在已经变成贵族老爷们的小宠物了吧？”  
赤腕跪在地上咳嗽几声，精液的味道让他很想现在就冲出去河边大吐一场，但是接下来团长又有了新的命令。  
“把衣服脱了，坐上去。”男人举起桌上的酒杯一饮而尽，指着一旁的大床说道。  
孩子照做了。等到身上一丝不挂之后，他战战兢兢地坐到床上。  
“团长先生，求您……”恳求的话语还未说完整，男人便一巴掌将他扇到一边。  
“认清你的立场。你可是我的东西，你敢反抗我？”男人爬上床，将他翻过来，强行把他的双腿并在一起。  
“放心，不会疼的。把腿夹紧了。”  
赤腕的脑袋里一阵刺耳的嗡鸣声，他的脸侧过去盯着墙壁，感到那根熟悉的炽热又坚硬的东西从并紧的大腿根部间穿了过去，随后开始快速地抽插。这个年纪的小孩子的肉体都还十分娇嫩，男人重重碾过腿根部、会阴以及那根还未发育的小阴茎，对赤腕留下的只有疼痛。他揪住床单，克制不住地大声尖叫起来：  
“痛——好痛！好痛啊啊啊啊！”  
“痛吗？”男人露出一个下流的笑容，从嘴里喷出一股酒气。“我怎么不觉得？”  
“呜呜——团、团长先生，求您了……”  
“哎呀，我的乖孩子。”男人弯下腰，伸手夹住赤腕的乳珠并用力扭动，痛得那孩子再度发出尖叫。“如果你一直做个好孩子的话，我以后就教你怎么做舒服的事情，好不好？”  
“啊、啊啊啊啊啊……”赤腕不知该如何回答，只能放声发出呻吟。那里实在是太痛了，一时间他以为快要烧起来。  
男人也没有继续追问，便接着摩擦孩子已经完全红肿的会阴。察觉到孩子已经无力控制自己的双腿，他先是再用力打了两巴掌，再死死抓住那双还没自己手臂粗的腿扣在一起，手指按住的地方全部留下紫青色的淤青。  
赤腕慢慢地吐出几口鲜血，他正在祈祷团长不会发现这些血迹然后来找自己算账，下一秒便感到那些浓稠且温热的液体浇在了自己身上。  
释放完毕的男人用袖子擦擦脸上的汗水，又伸手按了按赤腕的头发：“好了，乖孩子，你回去休息吧，今天的活不用干了。”  
“……是……”赤腕虚弱地应了一声，穿好衣服冲了出去。  
他一路跑到河边，马戏团的人基本上都待在帐篷里休息，路上没看到其他人。他蹲下来将手伸到河里，冰凉的河水让他的脑子清醒了一些。掬起一捧水灌入口中，用充满绿藻、细菌以及溶解的肥皂的水冲刷口腔内壁，试图将那股恶心的味道掩盖过去。这样还不够，他想。他再一次脱掉衣服，迈出一步站到河里，水花打在他纤细的小腿上，脚底坚硬的砾石给他带来了强烈的真实感。他兜住一点水，啪一下打在自己胸口上，随后忍不住打了个寒颤。  
该死。他在内心咒骂着。总有一天他要离开这个鬼地方，然后终有一天要回来狠狠报复这些人！  
孩子抬起头看向远处。要不……现在就跑？  
可是未等计划在孩子的心中成型，一个声音打断了他的思绪：  
“哟，小赤腕，你在做什么呢？”  
赤腕吓了一跳，转头一看，果不其然又是那个总是找自己麻烦的小丑科奇摩。此时科奇摩已经卸去了脸上的油彩，带着戏谑的表情接近自己：  
“为什么在这里洗澡呢？不觉得冷吗？”  
“关你什么事！”赤腕抓起衣服想要逃开，却被科奇摩单手抓了回来。  
“真冷淡啊，好不容易成为了同事，应该更热情一点才对吧？”  
“放开我！”科奇摩的触摸让赤腕浑身泛起鸡皮疙瘩，他现在还没有从那股恶心感中走出来。赤腕奋力挣扎，一不小心将手甩到了科奇摩的眼睛上。科奇摩大叫一声松开手，赤腕扑通一声摔在了河里。  
赤腕顾不上身上沾着的泥沙，手脚并用爬到岸上，刚想立刻逃开却又被一把摁在地上。  
“臭小子，你敢打我？”科奇摩恶狠狠地说道，伸手掐住赤腕的脖子。“我现在就让你知道反抗大人是什么后果！”  
“咳，放开我！”赤腕试图挣脱科奇摩的束缚，但作为一个小孩子他的力气怎么比得上一个成年人，紧接着他就感觉到科奇摩的手指插入了他的后穴。“你，你要干什么！”  
“说起来，团长他没进过这里吧？是不想和狗用同一个地方吗？不过我可不介意这种事。”科奇摩勾了勾手指，在赤腕的穴口处转了个圈。柔软的肠道被成年人的手指搅动了一番，很快就被迫分泌出润滑的液体，发出咕啾咕啾的悲鸣。  
“放开我，放开我——”赤腕脸朝下趴在地上，双手撑着泥地试图爬起来。他不可能不明白科奇摩想对他做什么——自从他从笼子里出去之后，马戏团的人就拿他开过不少下流的玩笑，只是他没想到，科奇摩这次是来真的。  
“不行，这可是惩罚哦，对坏孩子的惩罚。”科奇摩插入了第二根手指，撕裂感让赤腕忍不住发出一声惊呼，却被科奇摩从后面捂住了嘴。“安静点，大家都在休息呢。”科奇摩扯下自己的领带，揉成一团胡乱塞进赤腕口中。他试着将埋入孩子后穴处的两根手指分开，勉强撑出一条道路之后，便拔出手指，将自己半勃的阴茎抵了上去。  
孩子的后穴很紧，非常紧，科奇摩深吸一口气，缓缓将阴茎的头部推入肠道内。身下的孩子发了狂似的乱动，肠道内壁也在痉挛着抗拒他的进入。科奇摩掐住赤腕两边的臀瓣用力往外掰开，为自己的阴茎营造更多的空间，终于将整根柱体都埋入孩子的体内。他再慢慢地将阴茎抽出，察觉到有某种液体沿着肠道从穴口处流出，懒得去想那是什么，他再次用力往深处捅进去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！”因为剧烈的疼痛，赤腕开始放声大哭，脏兮兮的脸蛋上淌满泪水。他能清晰的感觉到那根埋在自己体内的巨物的形状，甚至能感觉到肚皮那一块已经鼓了起来，他怀疑自己的内脏是不是会被科奇摩的阴茎捣碎。肚子绝对已经流血了，他好像正在被一把巨大的剪刀慢慢地从双腿之间分成两半。  
“妈的，这里面可真他妈的紧，如果我是贵族的话我绝对要把你锁起来连续干上三天三夜。”科奇摩舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，捞起赤腕的腰肢迫使他紧贴着自己。  
“啊啊啊、啊啊啊啊——”孩子的喉咙已经彻底嘶哑，他想要抓住点什么作为支柱，却只是将面前的杂草连根拔起。  
科奇摩握住赤腕的阴茎，察觉到不管如何撸动对方都没有反应后失望地收回了手。“没关系，等慢慢习惯了就不会痛了，这可是很舒服的事情……”  
“啊啊啊啊……不、不要……”赤腕完全无法想象这种事情要如何才能感到舒服，他现在痛得想死，肚子里面被顶弄的滋味让他非常想吐。  
“毕竟我们的小赤腕还只是个孩子嘛，对吗？等以后长大了，自然就会觉得舒服了，只要你做个好孩子，我就耐心教你……”科奇摩咬住赤腕的耳朵，然后将精液悉数释放在这具小小的身体里面。他把阴茎抽出，孩子终于停止了烦人的哭喊，只是趴在地上小声啜泣着。  
赤腕感觉自己的下半身又辣又疼，他勉强撑起上半身，怀疑自己还能不能走得动路。科奇摩将他的衣服丢到他身上，走时还不忘冲他露出一个假惺惺的微笑：  
“好了，你快回去吧，可别又被团长骂哦。”  
混账……赤腕在内心骂道，扶着一边的树干慢慢起身，一些乳白色的液体便顺着大腿流下。  
月光之下，他穿好衣服，狼狈地往自己住的帐篷方向走。此时，距离那个名为“马纳”的男人带着一条名为“亚连”的狗来到这里，还有五个月。


End file.
